warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Kittypets
Welcome to the soft life of a kittypet. Please see the talk page if you wish to become a kittypet. Just remember, the Clans reject the soft life of a kittypet. It is also on this page that you are allowed to use twoleg names and terms. Owned by Destiny Calling. 4pinkbear monitors this page. She will allow you to join this clan. Another user who is qualified to let you in is Elorisa. List of Kittypets Flick Fluffy silver grey tom, blue eyes, brother to Miley. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Owners: Lives with Marie, Harrie and their twin daughters, Kay and Nani. Violet Violet she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Owners: Jane and Thomas, with their kids Anna and Jake. Very rich Twolegs that live near Flick's twolegs. James Handsome, fluffy, slightly muscular, good-natured, pure black tom with a very small, gray-tinted, white flash on his chest, fur that always sticks up in the back, a tattered, dark blue collar with a small, lightning-bolt shaped charm on it, and big, bright blue eyes with slightly lighter rings around them. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Owners: Lives with Thestrel, another cat, Esme, Tiberius, their son Serverus, and their daughter, Lily, in a small cottage near SparkClan's forest, in a village called Silverus's Hollow. Thestrel Strikingly beautiful, elegant, long-furred, cynical, very dark gray she-cat with slightly lighter wing-like tufts of scaley fur on her back, lighter paws, darker rings around her eyes, a thin, light blue, ribbon collar with a small white and silver dagger charm on it, and pale, blind, pupiless, scarred, leaf-green eyes. Former rogue. Can still fight if needed too. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Owners: Lives with James, another cat, Esme, Tiberius, their son Serverus, and their daughter, Lily, in a small cottage near SparkClan's forest, in a village called Silverus's Hollow. Was adopted by her twolegs after her eyes were clawed and blinded. 'Mystery Cat Research Facility '(Randall and Gina and their children, 12 year old triplet daughters Sage, Hermione, and Faith and 11 year old twin sons Harry and Ron. They study cats that they find, discover new breeds of cats, and will adopt of put cats up for adoption. The cats are not harmed, for they just have fur samples and very occasionally, blood samples that are studied. They sometimes get help from the Kitty Paradise Home & Clinic next door.)' ''You may add in as many cats as you want. Just don't drop tons of them here. 'Current Breeds Discovered: ' Spiritkitty (Cats that have a ghostly look to them. Common colors include: Silver/brown, black/white (unless they're Tuxedo's), cream/gray, blue/green, pink/red, and purple/gold. Also have two eye colors. Rare.) Magickitty (Cats that have a magical look to them, even though they have no powers or anything. Are all sorts of colors. Very rare.) Shinera (Cats that's fur seem to shine in an unusual way. All sorts of colors. The owners did not find this breed themselves, Shadowpaw next door found one. EXTREMEMLY RARE!) '''Current Cats: Thomas'' Handsome, sleek-furred, silky-furred, long-legged black tom with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, front paws, and hind legs, black patch on his chin, an orange collar with a gold bell hanging from it, and amber-green eyes. Is a Spiritkitty/Tuxedo mix. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Carrie'' Pretty, slender, long-furred, delicate light brown she-cat with a silver chest, muzzle, underbelly, paws, tail tip, and ears, black-and-white smudges, a white lightning mark on her forehead, a pink collar with a dirty-looking silver bell hanging from it, and eyes that can change from brown to hot-pink at will. A rare purebred Spiritkitty. Expecting Thomas's kits. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Lavender Beautiful, tiny, sleek, long-legged, shorthaired, delicate, pale lavender-purple she-cat with fur that is hot-pink on the lower part of the hairs and the purple color on the tips (like a Smoke Cat), a long, plumy, soft, feathery, tail that is pale icy-blue on the tip with a wavy-striped pattern, like a frozen icy blue ocean, a darker, more vibrant purple muzzle, ear-tips, paws and underbelly, a vibrant, bright, green flash on her chest, one darker furred paw, slightly darker, almost unvisible, speckles dotting her pelt, long streaks of darker fur on her sides that swrils into wonderous shapes, a small, very hard to see orange dot on her back, slightly glowing, shiny, fur, and beautiful, calm, pretty, slightly glowing, sparkling, dark blue eyes with several darker flecks of purple. The last of the Shinera breed. That is, until she has her own kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. '' Liscensed Cat Paradise Home & Clinic (Nexus and Sky, and their children, who are all 11 and triplets, Feliciti, Megan, and Haliegh. They always adopt new cats. It isn't Animal Hoarding.) ''You do not have to ask to add cats to this place. Just don't dump 50 in here! Shadowpaw Gentle, fun loving white she-cat with pale grey patches, black legs, tail-tip, and ear-tips, a small, purple collar with an amethyst dangling from it, and wise, knowing dark purple eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Formerly of DuskClan, taken from her home by force. Sky Thin, long-legged, bright, blinding yellow she-cat with lots of tufts of fur sticking out of her fur, like spikes, large, hefty, paws, a tuft of fur hanging over one eye, making it unvisible, a long, plumy, tail, a dappled, splotchy pelt, a light blue patch on her forehead, and bright, blazing yellow-amber. She has a dark blue, thin, collar around her neck and a cloud-shaped white charm hanging from it, with her name on it. Formerly a Feather Cat of Cats of the Wild known as Lightning of the Sky (4pinkbear) Petal'' Small, long-haired, very, very short-legged, fluffy, tortoishell-and-white she-cat with bright, pretty, yellow-green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. A purebred Nanokitty. Adopted from the Nanokitty Cattery.'' Roleplay Section Current Events: *Flick mourning his sister's disappearance. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. And, please jump down two places after a post and type ----. Flick mourning Miley's disappearance (BC Flick) Zoey opened one eye. She was in her owner's backyard, where there were tons of trees and sunlit spots. She always loved being outside when it was sunny. Leaping onto the fence, she saw Flick in his backyard. His head was down, and his tail drooped. "Hey, Flick!" Zoey called, startling the silver tom. "What now, Zoey?" he groaned. "What's wrong?" Zoey asked. "Miley's gone," Flick answered. Zoey frowned, her blue eyes turning pink. Leaping into Flick's backyard, she swept her tail down Flick's flank. "Do you know where she is?" the black she-cat meowed. "N-No," Flick answered. Zoey sighed. "Then we have to start looking for her," she decided. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 23:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestral and James both lept onto the fence where Flick and Zoey were sitting. "What's wrong?" Thestral mewed worriedly, licking her paw. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 23:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Miley's missing," Zoey informed with a flick of her tail. "That's terrible!" James commented. "Well, I say we go out and look for her," Zoey decided. The three kittypets around her were nervous about that. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadowpaw looked up with wonder. She knew Miley! Springing to her paws, she lept up onto the fence. "Guys! I know where Miley is!" She squealed. Zoey and Flick looked at her with hope. "I was once a Clan Cat! They won't dare hurt me or any of my friends! In fact, I know that Miley is warm and safe!" Christmasheart 13:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC, and I forgot on my last post to add BC, sorry) "She's safe!" Flick gasped. "Thank goodness you were a Clan cat!" Zoey purred. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestral purred, and James's whiskers twitched. "That's good." he mewed. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 20:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Okay, then, where is your Clan?" Zoey asked, tipping her head to one side. "Follow me!" Shadowpaw mewed. She was about to leap off, when Flick meowed, "Wait." Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 22:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- James licked one of his paws. "I want to see your Clan too." Thestrel scoffed indignatly. "You don't want to live out there. Living wild is how I lost my vision." she said, looking away. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 22:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Also, Elorisa, 4pinkbear, what should the kittypets have to do to find Miley?) "I know, Thestrel, but we have to find Miley! If you had a brother or sister and lost her, you'd want to find them, too!" Zoey reminded. "And how could I? I'm blind, you witless she-cat," Thestrel spat. Zoey sighed. "Flick, how about you?" she meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 22:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She lives over by DawnClan.) James stood up. "I'll go with you." he mewed brightly, green eyes glowing. "It sounds exiting." Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 22:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks everyone for getting this started. We'll move onto something else later. But, right now, LET'S GO FIND MILEY! ...Who I own, just to let everyone know...) Suddenly, Fluffy jumped up onto his fence, hearing the commotion. "What's with all the racket?" he hissed. "Don't any of you fleabrains know that kittens as young as me need all the sleep they can get?" Sexy PantyGothic Stocking 23:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol, Fluffy. I've always wanted to see a cat named Fluffy) "We're going to find Miley. You want to come with?" Zoey asked. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 23:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- James snorted. "We're discussing how we're going to find Miley. Or, do you want her to end up like Thestrel? Scarred, blinded, and scared. No offense intended." he said to soothe the fuming dark gray she-cat. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 23:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "I'm sure she won't end up like Thestrel!" Zoey answered fiercely. "I hope that was a compliment," Thestrel meowed, irritably. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 14:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- James's eye widened. "It was just a thought, it's not probable, but it could happen." Thestrel glared at him again. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 23:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sighed. "Fluffy, are you coming or not?" she meowed. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 00:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Fluffy shook his head. Shadowpaw leaped to her paws. "Okay, then. C'mon guys!" She jumped off the fence and darted into the forest, Zoey right behind her. She peeked her head out. "Are you coming or what?" Some cats came. Fluffy hesitated for a second and then followed them. "If it's worth it..." He mumbled. The cats all raced into the dark woods... The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 17:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- James and Thestrel lept from the fence. "Don't leave without us!" James mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Hikari of the Organization Loners meet Zoey and the kittypets? BC) Zoey had to steer every few seconds to avoid colliding with a tree. She knew Fluffy was following them, so the moment the group slowed down, she whipped around and faced Fluffy. The tom yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?" Zoey questioned. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure, I wanted Riku to meet them too, his father knew Thestrel.) James was carefully guiding Thestrel with his tail, making sure the slender blind she-cat didn't bump into any trees or junk like that. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey watched as James and Thestrel came towards them. She greeted them with a nod. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where too next?" James mewed, flicking his long black tail. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey opened her mouth, trying to draw in scents. A very faint scent of Miley was still here. "I can scent her, but it's really faint," Zoey admitted. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel, who had a great nose because she was blind, sniffed the air. Miley's scent drifted towards her on a breeze, but it was very faint. "Zoey's right." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll climb up a tree to try to get a better vantage point. Maybe Miley's going up the mountains?" Zoey suggested, gesturing with her tail towards the mountains. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestel nodded. "Want me to come with you? Becuase I lost my sight, my other senses have become much stronger." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Zoey nodded, and led the she-cat up the tree. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flick looked at the large group of cats. He sighed. He couldn't believe how helpful they were being. They were out here, away from thier homes for the first time, just to help him find his missing sister. Even the ill-tempered Fluffy was helping! Suddenly, he perked up, finding a familiar scent. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 19:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel sniffed the air cautiously, and a familiar scent caught her attention. "I can smell Miley!" she said happily. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Well, I was in the middle of posting when Destiny posted.... I am introducing Lixinia's sister, Lily in the post. Also, will Miley come back to live as a kittypet?) Shadowpaw flicked her tail. "Of course, but she doesn't live here." She sniffed the air. Fresh scent! She turned to her friends. "Follow me!" She hurried over towards the smell. No life here. "Hmm... What are you doing here?" Something hissed. A fluffy white she-cat with cold, stone-like blue eyes stepped out of the undergrowth. Another cat stepped out. "Lily, I believe these are Kittypets." The other cat, a tom, meowed. "Riku! They are tresspassing on Organization territory!" She hissed, glaring at Shadowpaw. "I am Shadowpaw, formerly of DuskClan. Now forced to live in the Kittypet ways. We are here looking for our lost friend, Miley." Shadowpaw meowed surprisingly calmly. A third cat stepped out. "Lily, get back to camp! These are nice GUESTS, not enemies." "But Lixinia-" "Lily!" Lily angrily lowered her head and padded away. "Sorry about Lily. Hi! I'm Lixinia, member of the Organization. I here you are looking for Miley? You have come to the right place. Riku, you can go back to camp. I know where to help them find Miley." The pale gray she-cat mewed in a pleased manner. Riku nodded and headed towards where Lily left. ... Lixinia led them right near the edge of the DuskClan border. "See this border? Go straight ahead. That's where Miley lives." "Where exactly?" Flick meowed. "She lives in a hollow tree in DawnClan territory. She barely ever leaves it. Lots of mice like the spot, so she always has lots of fresh prey. She leaves mice for DawnClan, and they know it's her. She knows she can't have all their prey." Lixinia mewed. Flick gasped. "She eats mice? I haven't a mouse for a long time!" Flick meowed with shock. He licked his lips. Lixinia then turned and left right as dark clouds covered the moon. Light rain began to fall, and the sounds of cries of pain and wails of loss sounded in the distance. "Hurry!" Flick meowed with worry, and the group of cats dashed into DawnClan territory. Yet, they didn't know that a TawnyClan spy was watching them... The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 19:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I was trying to post as well. Don't worry, 4pinkbear, I rarely get mad) "Not only that, but I can smell a huge group of cats. They must be one of those groups of wild cats!" Zoey meowed in surprise. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (That's not now Riku acts...) Thestrel looked at Shadowpaw from the tree, blind green eyes wide with confusion. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's going on?" Zoey asked, trying to look for the wild cats she had scented. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry you guys. ^_^; Anyway, in a brief background story Miley didn't like being a kittypet, but she didhttp://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kittypets&action=edit&section=3n't want to be bound to the rules like a clan cat. And she didn't want to be a rogue so she became a loner. Miley doesn't want to be a kittypet again, but she would be happy to still see her brother from time to time. Also, I think of her and Fluffy having a little romance happening.) Flick started running through the trees, his sister's scent getting stronger with each stride. He started pant, not used to so much exersize, but if he could at least see his sister agian and get a reason for her disappearing, he'd be happy. He broke through the trees. "Miley!" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 19:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Eh, I don't really care, but Flick will be heartbroken ;( And if the cats end up going to DawnClan, what's going to happen?) Zoey realized the group was running towards a hollowed tree. "Thestrel, you go with the rest of them. I'm heading to the mountains," she meowed. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel's mouth opened in ingdination. "I can travel to the mountians with you! I know the way by heart!" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded and leapt from the tree, landing softly on her paws. "Then let's go," she meowed. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestel lept after her, gray paws landing on the soft, snow-coverred ground. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- A grey head poked its way out of the hollow log. One of her ears twitched and she gave the air a sniff. Her blue eyes widened as she turned to see the panting Flick. "Flick? Is that you?" she asked, stepping further out the log. Flick's eyes shone with happiness and relief. "Miley," he sighed. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 19:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Zoey is a bit of an airhead, so she'll follow the wiser cat, lol) Zoey followed Thestrel through the forest. It wasn't right, being without any other cat. Thestrel was a cat she could trust her life with, but she wished she could have other cats to talk to. She sniffed and stiffened a little. The scent of wild cats was drawing closer! I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel sniffed the air, the scent of rogues coming closer even as she sniffed. "We're almost there." Thestrel mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded and shivered. Real wild cats! Next to Shadowpaw, she had never seen cats outside her home before! I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder if I would know them..." Thestrel whispered. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey squinted and saw a gold she-cat with blue eyes, a silver tom wearing a strip of black fabric around his eyes, and a creamy-brown tom with green eyes coming towards them. "Wow! They look so strong!" she squealed. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel sniffed their scents. "I don't recognize them." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "One's a silver tom with a black strip of fabric around his eyes, another is a she-cat with golden fur and I think blue eyes, and the third one is a creamish-brown tom with green eyes," Zoey described. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Do they seem hostile?" Thestrel mewed, unsheathing her claws. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sniffed. "No. The she-cat looks bored, the cream and brown tom looks thoughtful, and the silver tom just seems a bit annoyed," she answered. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel laughed. "The creamy-brown tom must be annoying the silver one." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, the cream and brown tom doesn't look like he could annoy the silver tom easily. They're talking about us, if I had to guess," Zoey informed. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel flicked his tail. "Like we're talking about them?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (?_? Thestrel is a he now?) "Apparently. None of them look too fierce, but they look strong," Zoey reported. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (-facepalm- Failure.) "Loners usually are strong, but they look soft. Or at least, that's how I remember...." Thestrel mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Eh. I've called Ashfoot a guy before) "Well, the creamy-brown tom doesn't have a lot of muscles, but the she-cat and the silver tom look like they could rip the throat out of a badger in a minute if they wanted to, though the she-cat looks kinder," Zoey informed. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Should we approach them?" Thestrel said worriedly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Their claws are sheathed, they're taking their time heading towards us, and their fur isn't fluffed up, even though it's cold. So, I say, yes!" Zoey answered, excitedly. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel flicked her tail. "Let's go then." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded, and the two she-cats darted towards the loners. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 20:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel followed after the younger black she-cat, lagging behind slightly. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 20:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey noticed Thestrel was lagging and she slowed her pace a little so the older she-cat could catch up. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 20:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, Zoey." Thestrel panted. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 20:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The she-cats soon approached the loners. The she-cat, on closer inspection, had a white front shaped like the rising sun. "Who are you?" she questioned. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 20:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- After much discussion with the mysterious loners, Zoey and Threstrel realized they went the wrong way. Now, they're heading back to where they first stopped to look for Miley again. Zoey padded back towards the forest, keeping pace with Threstel. Hikari, Riku and Demyx had confirmed it; they weren't going the right way. She sighed. How long did the kittypets have to stay out in the cold, looking for Miley? Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel shook out her long fur with a shiver. "How do you think James and the others are doing?" she said, teeth chattering. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They've probably had more luck than us. I wouldn't be suprised if they suddenly came back with Miley right now," Zoey answered, pressing herself against Thestrel. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Thestrel mewed, feeling her body begin to warm up. "Were would they be? We haven't seen hide or tail of them since we left." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sniffed. She could catch the faint scent of Flick, James and Fluffy. "They're heading this way," she meowed, padding towards the scent. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel nodded, and followed the younger she-cat. "I hope they're ok...." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soon, the two she-cats were padding towards a hollow in a tree. Flick and the others were talking with a gray she-cat. Miley! Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "James! Miley!" Thestrel mewed happily, and bounded over to them. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey followed, and scooted to a halt in front of Miley. The gray she-cat looked well. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Miley, how are you?" Thestrel asked, fur fluffed out. James smiled. "She looks good, Thest." Thestrel let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sighed in relief. At once, her vision changed. Now she was in a starry forest, with silver-pelted cats around her. "W-Who are you?" she squeaked. "You must band together with other cats..." one voice echoed. "Save the Clans..." another echoed. Zoey blinked, and she was back in the snowy forest. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- James looked at her, worry sparkling in his green eyes. "Zoey, you ok?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I...I just had this weird vision. I saw a starry forest and starry cats around me, and they said I have to band together with other cats to save the Clans, I think," Zoey admitted, recalling every scrap of detail. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- James looked disturbed. "Clan cats?!" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It must be the cats that live in the wild. I don't know, but they said I have to band together with other cats," Zoey admitted, scuffing her paws on the snow. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then go find them." Thestrel mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "First, I promised I'd find Miley for Flick, so I'm seeing this journey through to the end. Second, I'm not much for fighting, and I don't even know who to band with, so I'm staying with you guys, for now," Zoey reminded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- James nodded. "A noble choice. I wish you luck after this, Zoey." he mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 01:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey nodded, though she hid her fear. "Miley, are you going to come home?" she asked. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Zoey for a second. She doesn't say anything though) Zoey looked at the grey she-cat expectamtly. Her vision was momentarily caught by Fluffy, who seemed to be hiding behind Flick nervously. Whenever he peaked out at Miley, she'd blink at him curiously and then he'd dart back. Miley shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't want to go back. The life of a kittypet is just too soft for me. I'd much rather prefer to live as a loner. Besides, the Clans don't bother loners. In act, I'm friends with a few warriors from a Clan called DawnClan. Maybe you could go there and ask their medincine cat about you're vision Zoey." Flick swished his tail sadly, earning him a hiss from Fluffy. "So you're not coming back?" Miley walked towards her brother and licked near his ear. "You could always visit me. This isn't the biggest forest in the world," she told him softly, her breath ruffling his ear fur. Backing away again, she looked at Zoey and warned her, "The one thing you should be careful of is that the Clans don't like kittypets. That's why I suggested DawnClan, because that's the nicest Clan I've heard of and, if you mention your vision, they won't attack you straight away. You might get into a bit of a shouting match with a few of the more hostile warriors but you should be okay." Zoey nodded, looking upset that Miley wouldn't be going back to her housefolk with Flick. As they turned away, Miley stopped them. "Wait a second! You guys don't know this forest and there are a lot of Clans here. I'll take you to the Clan and explain before anything could get out of hand." Before anyone could say anything, the loner was walking off with Fluffy at her heels. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 12:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey hesitated for once. She wanted to go home and forget the vision. Forget she ever met the wild cats. But now that spooky vision haunted her pawsteps. What was she supposed to do? "What will you do now, Zoey?" a voice echoed in her head. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 12:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sighed. "I'm going to go home. I've had a long day. See you guys later," she meowed, turning to head back home. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- James waved his tail at the she-cat. "Bye!" he mewed brightly, green eyes sparkling. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 15:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey soon leapt from the fence into her home. She settled on a tree branch, her heart aching. "Where do I belong?" she whispered. She looked at her collar, and felt a wave of sadness. She loved her owners, and everything they did for her, but her heart pulled at her to go to the wild. Where did she belong? Zoey sighed. "I want to have a paw in two worlds, but how can I? she whispered, looking down at her home. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluffy padded alongside the she-cat, his whiskers twitching every now and then. she was cute. Maybe there's more to being a cat than living with humans. Maybe... He ducked His head and squeaked, "Um, Miley?" I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 15:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry if this seems a little sappy and/or is referencing too much Into the Wild, but I needed a scene where Zoey feels like she doesn't belong anywhere) Zoey raised her head to the sky. "If I could have just one wish granted, I wish to find my true place. That's all I want right now," she meowed, quietly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 15:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, a familiar shape leapt into the yard: Hikari! Zoey leapt from her tree. "Hikari, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Zoey, have you gotten any dreams from starry cats?" Hikari questioned. Zoey nodded. "What do you want with my dreams?" she asked. "You see..." Hikari explained the situation in a way a kittypet would understand. Zoey nodded as it ended. "Okay, then. I'll come with," she decided. "But...your Twolegs..." Hikari began. Zoey looked at her collar and sighed. "The bell doesn't even ring. It's only for show. I have to come with if I'm ever going to put to rest this restless feeling in my heart," she meowed. Hikari touched noses with the kittypet. "Then come. We've a lot of stuff to do," the gold she-cat meowed. The two she-cats leapt over the fence, Zoey not even pausing to look back. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 16:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet was set down in her new home. She could tell this belonged to a different cat once. Curling up in a tree, she fell asleep. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 23:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel lept onto her and James's fence with a sigh. Zoey left. She didn't know why. Sighing again, she licked one of her paws, and lay down in a huff, wondering if she should go looking for the black she-cat. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet leapt onto her fence and saw Thestrel. "Oh, hello there!" she greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (James isn't there ^^) Thestrel's ears pricked up, and she turned her head in the vauge dirrection of the she-cat. "Hello. Who are you? I'm Thestrel." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thestrel flicked her tail ---- (FAIL. Fixed it.) "I'm Violet. I just came here," Violet meowed, padding up to Thestrel. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- ('tis fine :-3) "Where are you living?" Thestrel asked, flicking her ears. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I live not that far from you. Um, do you know if any she-cats lived where I am?" Violet asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miley turned to the smaller tom. "What is it, Fluffy?" Fluffy sheepishly dipped his head and asked, "Is it okay if I stay with you now?" Miley blinked, surprised. "But what about your twolegs?" Fluffy flicked his tail and said, "Lately, my...uh, twolegs have been ignoring me, and it's been making me grouchy. It'd probably be best for me, the others and my people if I just left and became a loner like you." Miley blinked again, then started purring as she flicked her tail over the tom's back. "Sure. There's plenty of room in the log for you. I just hope you're ready to catch your own food." Mew Mew IchigoI'm here to protect the Earth ~nya! 23:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A she-cat named Zoey, but she went missing a while ago." Thestrel said. "I'd go looking, but I'm afraid I'd get lost. Blindness does that." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 23:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet shrugged. "Maybe she'll come back someday," she suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My paws are still itching to go find her. Want to come with me?" Thestrel asked. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Danger! Danger! Darkfire still in play!) Violet nodded. "Okay," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thestrel can still fight, and anyway, they'll probably not meet Darkfire, 'cause they don't know their way across the forest.) Thestrel elegantly jumped down from the fence, and sniffed the air. "I can scent her." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, Violet heard a quiet voice. "You guys! Stay away from the forest! There is a cat who is going to murder you if you go near the forest! Please stay away!" ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel's ears pricked. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, fur fluffing out. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Y-Yeah. Was that Zoey?" Violet asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel nodded shakily. "Yep. Where is she? I hope she's safe..." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet sighed. "If that was her, she must not want us to help her. She must be worried for us," she guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel sighed, and sat down again impatiently. "All right..." she mewed. "So how are you liking your new home?" Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's fine. I got here about an hour ago, and it's pretty nice," Violet meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's good." Thestrel purred. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cue Roxas's theme from KH2) Violet sighed. "Even though it's been an hour, my housefolk are upset. Zoey must have been so special to them, and for her to be taken away from them must have hurt their hearts," she meowed, sadly. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Lavender is a completely different cat than Lavenderheart. In fact, she's older than her by....1 entire year! Yet they are both of the rare Shinera breed...) Sky, Lavender, Petal, and Shadowpaw leaped onto the fence, Lavender slightly shaky. "Lavender, are you OK?" Shadowpaw mewed. Lavender nodded. Her fur sparkled like the moon. Yet, her belly was a little more round than usual. Lavender gazed out, towards the forest. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 11:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's terrible! Well, I'll bet you'll make them happy with your good personality. I wasn't like you when I was adopted. I was mean to them, then I met James. He helped me get better." Thestrel mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet nodded. "I hope so. They both seemed so sad," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, Charm will still visit Sky; however, she has joined the Organization, for she felt like she didn't belong as a kittypet.) Carrie and Thomas lept onto the fence near Sky and the others. Carrie looked a little rounder than normal, but still had her amazing agility. Worry, however, started forming in her flickering brown-and-pink eyes. "Charm left!" she said, her voice quivering slightly. "She ran off in the middle of the night." Mew Mew Zakuro 22:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet overheard and came over. "Charm? Do you know why?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "N-no," said Thomas. "She just... left." Mew Mew Zakuro 22:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups